


Yevvy wants to know

by Emmy56



Series: Gallavich + 2 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mentions of 3x666, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Sad Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey Milkovich, Sad and Happy, Soldier Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56
Summary: They knew this day would come. Yev finds some information about himself and needs some explanation from his dads.It's set in the universe of Rest, soldier! but can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich + 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Yevvy wants to know

**Author's Note:**

> It is really poorly written and contains of mostly dialogue but I felt like I had to write this.  
> This work was unedited or whatsoever so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> *UPDATE* I corrected some of the mistakes I could find so it should be easier to read without too much cringing :P

It was a normal afternoon at the Gallagher-Milkovich house when the inevitable question has been asked.

“Dad, have you cheated on my mother with Dad Ian?”

“What?” Mickey was speechless “Why would you even ask about this?”

“Because I was looking for some Army paper stuff Dad forgot and needed me to mail it to him…” he paused for a bit not knowing how to express the chaos he had in head “You were with Lily at doctors that day, that’s why he asked me. So I went through your document bins and I swear I wasn’t snooping I just… There, there was my name on a folder and I thought that maybe it were my old paintings or photos of me,” he stopped lost of words. For this whole time he wasn’t looking at Mickey and was very fidgety.

“You’re talking about the dark green folder?” Mickey didn’t really need to ask about it. He already knew what Yev was referring to.

“Yeah. There was my birth certificate that says my mother’s last name was Milkovich. But I didn’t think it was that much weird, I know you didn’t adopt me like you did with Lily and that you’re my real dad. I mean bio… bio-something dad.”

“Biological,” Mick corrected his son out of habit.

“Right. But then there was some longer papers. One was called divorce agreement and it says that my mother gives you full custody over me. I’m not sure what that means.”

“It means that only I get to decide about you and your life and only I get to live with you,” he explained slowly knowing that the worst is yet to come. He just hoped Ian would get back from store quickly ‘cause he fucking won’t be doing this alone. Couldn’t.

“And what about Dad?” Yevvy was so lost and scared of what he might get to know soon.

“We wanted to file adoption papers after our wedding but they told us it still needs Svet’s signature and bitch is hard to find.”

“So he’s not my dad?”

At that very moment Ian entered the house with hands full of groceries and confused expression.

“What is going on? Where’s princess?” the redhead questioned lowly looking from Yevgeny to his husband and back.

“Ehm she’s taking her nap. We… Put the bags away and come sit with us,” he just nodded and quickly put away anything that needed to be in the fridge immediately and joined his boys in the living room.

“So…? Why would Yevvy ask you if I…?” Mickey interrupted him and explained.

“He found his legal stuff when he was looking for something for you yesterday,” Ian’s face was something between terrified and sad. He nodded and let Mick continue. “So basically he wants to know what all that means and if you and are were having an affair.”

“Aw ok, so Yevvy you see it’s not that I’m not your dad or anything it’s just… Legally I’m just the husband of your father. Do you understand that?” Ian had no idea how to approach the whole think. He prayed this day would never come, that they would never need to tell all of this fucked up past to their innocent child.

“I guess. Is it like in Cinderella? Are you like my step-dad?”

“Yeah, legally that’s how it looks.”

“But does not change the fact that Ian has always been there for you, taken care of you and loved you even before I did. He’s just as much your dad as I am, Yev,” the blond boy could see the tears forming in his parents eyes and noticed how Ian took Mickey’s hand to give him some support.

“Before you did? What does that mean? And why were you married to a woman when I was one if you always say you were dating already when you were seventeen and Daddy fifteen? And that you’re gay which means you just don’t like kissing girls. Were you lying?!” Yev was getting emotional and was at the verge of throwing tantrum.

“Hey, Yevvy, slow down, kiddo,” Ian moved to hug his son to sooth him but still held tightly onto his husbands hand. “None of this were lies. It’s just a little more complicated and you have to be patient, listen and for all this time remember how much me and your Dad love you. No matter what.”

“We emm… Me and Ian… You could say we were boyfriends all this time back. But only uncle Lip knew,” Mickey began knowing Ian would help him out whenever he would be short of words. “I was afraid of people knowing about me being gay. I didn’t want them to know I wasn’t the tough motherfucker I was acting I was. But most of all I was afraid what would Terry, my… father,” it was really hard to say this word without spitting venom “what he’d do to me and Ian.”

“We were never good at hiding. Somehow someone always managed to walk on us while we were… intimate.”

“What does it mean?” Yevvy looked up at Ian with furrowed brow but Mickey bit him to answer.

“Like kissing and shit, kid.”

“Right. And then one day your Dad had his whole house empty and invited me over for a night.”

It was like reliving it all once again. Right back to the nightmare of their past. But also describing it to an eight-year-old in the way he would understand and not be traumatized for life made it even harder.

“We were kinda busy and didn’t notice Terry coming home earlier. He was in rage when he saw us and what we were doing,” Ian had to stop overwhelmed with memories.

“That prick is the biggest homophobe on the whole fucking Southside. He bit the shit out of us and I’m pretty sure he wanted to kill us but then decided he has a better punishment for me. He… he called for your mother and made me fu-“

“Be intimate with her just like he was with me,” Ian interrupted his husband with the gaze saying ‘we are not telling Yev what sex is now’.

“Yeah, that. And then she said she’s pregnant with you. Terry told me that if I won’t marry Svetlana and as much as go see Ian ever again he will kill him first and make we watch,” Mickey was trying hard not to break.

“So you never loved my mum, never wanted…” Yevvy felt like his whole world was falling apart. He only came to life because his bad grandpa hated who his dad is. How can they say they love him if all of this happened?

“No, Yev! Like I said, you need to listen till the end, okay? Please,” Ian pleaded with his son hugging him closer to himself.

“I thought that I was doing the right thing. I wanted Ian to hate me, to forget about me. I married Svetlana. But it was the worst idea ever.”

“I was so hurt, I thought that maybe I was all wrong and your Dad never really loved me so I ran away. I wanted to enlist and try to forget but I wasn’t eighteen yet so instead I was squatting downtown. Making some really bad decisions.”

“And that’s how I found him. Terry was back in prison at that time so I didn’t give a shit. We were living at the Gallagher house when you were born. Back then I didn’t want to have anything to do with you or your mother. But Ian, he cared about you even then. He brought you some worm clothes and shit.”

Husbands exchanged eye contacts and squeezes of hands. Yevvy was now sitting at Ian’s lap and had Mickey’s hand at his back.

“They let Terry home at the night of your christening and we were both just tired of fucking hiding and pretending we don’t love each other. So I came out to the entire Alibi.”

Yev looked lost so Ian quickly explained that it means he told them he was gay.

“He bit the shit out of me, again. The police took him back to the can so I was finally free. We moved into my family house and lived with you and your mum. And aunt Mandy and uncle Iggy were there too.”

“Yeah we were this big happy fucked up family for a while. Mickey felt safe so he let me teach him how to love you and that this whole mess was not your fault. You were innocent and his, that was all that really mattered. But then as fast as Svet wasn’t afraid of loosing green card and getting deported back to Russia where she came from she left. She filed for divorce with your Dad and left you with us.”

“And the rest is history, Yev. I finished school, then military school, we got married, bought this house, then Lily joined our little family.”

“Yeah and we love you both so fucking much, kid. I wouldn’t change a thing because any other way we wouldn’t have you. And that’s something I could never let happen.”

They hugged on the couch for a while and let everything sink in. It was a lot to process and even more so for an eight-year-old but their son was smart and he could take it. He was a Milkovich for fuck’s sake.

“Dad, Daddy?” he looked at both of his fathers with his huge blue eyes “I love you a lot. And I’m sorry you were sad when I was in tummy and thank you you didn’t leave me in orphanage like Lily’s mummy,” at that Mickey and Ian were speechless. They just pressed harder into their group hug and whispered their ‘I love you’s.

After that Lily woke up and Ian went to get her. Yev furrowed his brow and looked once again at Mickey.

“I’ve got one more question. You said you did with my mum the same things with Dad Ian.”

“Yeees?” Mick was scared of where this could come.

“And it made me be in the tummy?” Mickey just nodded “What was it and how you and Dad don’t ever have babies in your tummies?!” if that was possible Mick’s jaw and eyes would be dropping all the way to the China in that very moment.

“Nope! No fucking way, we are not have the talk right now. Forget it, kid,” and with that he left his son and went to grab a beer. How did he take this shit sober would stay an eternal mystery.


End file.
